Compute $\dbinom{25}{2}$.
Explanation: \begin{align*}
\dbinom{25}{2} &= \dfrac{25!}{23!2!} \\
&= \dfrac{25\times 24}{2\times 1} \\
&= 25 \times \dfrac{24}{2} \\
&= 25 \times 12 \\
&= \boxed{300}.
\end{align*}